The Next Son of Apollo
by snowboarder9795
Summary: Allen James is the next son of Apollo meaning the fate of the world may soon rest in his hands. Not too good at summaries sorry. first fanfic. Its an AU.OCxOC


**I do not own the dracaena or camp half blood but I do own pretty much everything else.**

*slam* I threw the door to my room shut, took off my jacket, and lay down on my bed wishing I were different… wishing my life had turned out so horrible. When just then a strange glowing symbol appeared over my head: a bow and arrow. I had no clue what it was or where it had come from. Then just as quickly as it came it was gone and I was left staring above my head in wonder. Just then my foster father barged into my room threw me off the bed and shouted at me.

"What the hell are you doing lying around in here when you could be working?!" So I left for my job. I'm 13. I should not have a job. But that's my foster dad for ya. He could get a 9 year old a job if he had to.

Maybe I should tell you a little about my life, then again maybe I shouldn't it'll just make you sad. Eh, I will anyways. I don't know my real name because I never met my parents. So I chose the name Allen for myself. I usually use my foster dad's last name James if needed. I have blonde fair hair and tan skin. I was told my parents died in a car crash before I was old enough to know them. I currently live in Philadelphia with my abusive foster father, who is to my knowledge the worst human alive. I don't want to go into much detail about him but let's just say the scars on my chest and back aren't from kittens and that he rarely comes home sober. I'm in 8th grade and barely passing, I'm not stupid but the classes are. Also the fact that I can't go 5 minutes sitting still is not helpful. Today was the last day of school so now I'm free.

That night I had a strange dream I was running from something I couldn't see and I definitely didn't want it to catch me. Then I tripped over something a rut in the street and I cursed, I was done for. Just as it was about to catch me I woke up drenched with sweat. Then all of a sudden I heard something a crash I peeked out my bedroom door expecting to see my drunken foster dad when instead I saw something very strange. From waist up it was a woman, but a woman with scales and beady yellow eyes. But what surprised me more was her legs… well actually lack thereof. In their place were two snake trunks. Her yellow eyes then spotted me. I quickly shut my door then pushed my dresser in front of it. I grabbed the bag I always kept full of money and clothes knowing I'd eventually run away and jumped out my window onto the fire escape. When I got onto the sidewalk I started booking it. I didn't stop or look back once until I got a safe distance away then I hid in an alleyway. Then I blacked out. Not from exhaustion (I was a boxer so I had pretty good endurance), but from someone behind me smacking me in the head with something very hard.

When I woke up I found a girl's face about two inches from mine. I instinctively pulled back. Not because she wasn't pretty, she was actually very attractive with blondish brown hair and fair skin. But it was her eyes, they were grey and dark and very mysterious. Not that I was one to talk about my eyes my pupils are silver and no one knows why. But anyways back to this girl (who seemed about my age), when she noticed I was awake and had pulled away from her she blushed for me having seen how close she was to me.

"I was fixing that bruise on your head," She explained then added, "sorry about that by the way."

"Who are you? " I asked very rudely.

"My name is Hailey," She responded," and you?"

"Allen, but what am I doing here?"

"When I accidentally knocked you out I took you here, I thought you were someone else."I knew I would sound insane but I asked anyways.

"Are you talking about that lizard woman?" She furrowed her brow in confusion and I knew I had lost her when she said something unexpected:

"You can see the dracaena?"

"Ummm……….Yeah," I said intelligently.

"Have you ever seen something strange over your head like a glowing symbol?" I remembered the bow and arrow.

"Yeah," I said," a bow and arrow or something why?"

"In your school did you ever learn about Greek mythology?"

"Yepp," it was one of the few interesting subjects I had.

"Well it's not mythology the Greek gods are real." I wanted to burst out laughing and then offer to take her to a therapist, but something about her dark eyes staring into me made me believe her.

"You mean Mount Olympus and all that stuff is real?"

"Yes"

"So what's it got to do with me?"

"The bow and arrow is Apollo's symbol."

"So you're saying I'm the son of Apollo?"

"Exactly you're a demigod, a half god, and you need to come to Camp Half Blood with me tomorrow. It's where all the demigods are."

"Ok but why was that dracaena looking for me?"

"You are the next son of Apollo. You're the hero of the next great prophecy. Soon the fate of the world will rest in your hands." Oh Joy.


End file.
